


Pale Lips and Scarlet Wrists

by BrokenHazelEyes



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Angst, Depression, PewdieCry - Freeform, References to Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PewDieCry. Don't like? Don't read. Self Harm and references to past suicide attempt. Triggers. Inspired by Rise Against's "September's Children".</p><p>"Do you... Remember September?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Lips and Scarlet Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like PewDieCry, or do not approve of real life shipping, do not read forward. Trigger warnings.

 

There was something about September, the frosty air and tragedy, that draws you in. Whispers, pill bottles scattered and the news flashing death, too many noises.

_"Do.... Do you remember September?"_  
 _"I don't want to talk about it...."_

Thin lips drawn across a hidden face, and eyes glittering like glue look back at you. The grainy Skype chat only shows so much.

Jacket sleeves pulled down, evidence strewn under covers away from view.

_"We need to talk about it."_

Pleadingly, the Swede ran a hand through his hair.

_"It's over, just.. just drop it."_

The residue of Lexapro and a cocktail of other pills tastes bitterly sweet on his tongue.

_"You tried to kill yourself, Ryan! It's not something you can fucking push aside!"_

Black circles for eyes don't look back, don't reflect.

_"I'm fine."_

Lie.

_"I'm not stupid... Are you still taking your medication?"_

No, hidden away, bottles full and hoarded. Just in case.

_"Yes."_

A nod, the man unable to see the other's body.

_"Show me your arms, Cry..."_

Panic, quick and fast like a skilled archer's bow quivering without being seen.

_"No."_

_"Ryan..."_

_"I'm okay.... Don't worry, friend."_

  
**Call Ended**

 


End file.
